Video over IP streaming applications, streaming platforms, mobile devices, and display devices fail to facilitate a full night of sleep or to leverage the potential of a display device as an alarm clock. Currently available systems, devices, and methods do not allow transition back and forth between locally sourced content to video over IP at a specific time and/or with specific user defined content. Currently screen savers are not conducive to sleeping as they are typically too bright and do not provide a choice of audio. Further, consumers cannot program a media delivery system to resume streaming a specific video over IP on demand at a specific time after a screensaver.
Previously implemented systems fail to overcome the high expense and heavy burden on system resources associated with streaming media content. Temporary memory cache is limited in size and media content may take a long time to download, resulting in lapse or lag in the media content.
In previously implemented systems and methods, users could not customize and preprogram the content that an application will play at a particular date and time. For instance, previous streaming media systems do not allow users to preprogram a wake-up message to play for a child or a parent at a specific date and time (e.g., 8 AM next Friday), or on Thanksgiving or Christmas morning. Previously implemented systems fail to provide a way to superimpose a reminder message (e.g., issuing a medication reminder every day at noon) or request confirmation that the reminder message was received. Previously implemented systems do not allow a user to pre-program or pre-select the media content that will automatically play when an application is opened in a certain scheduled time (e.g., between 8 and 9 am Saturday or Sunday morning). Previously implemented systems do not allow for a user to automate playing a user-customized media content playlist for enhancing a user's sleep.